fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viviene Tyrell
Lady Viviene Tyrell is daughter of Versilis Tyrell and Marienne Tyrell she is currently bethroded to Victor Lannister Appearance She is beautiful even by Tyrell standards. Her eyes are bright green, hair so blonde it is nearly white. Viv is petite only 5'3 of buxom energy Personality Viviene or Vivi as she is called by her family had always been a beauty. She gets her nickname Laughing Rose due to her bubbly and bright personality. Vivi is a pious girl, who is normally loyal to her house without question. Despite being sent to live with the Septa upon her first bleed at the age of 12. Having been absorbed by prayer, art and books, Vivi will use her charm and wit to disarm and charm History Born in 381, Vivi birth was met with the usual celebrations. She grew to be a shy but happy girl with occasional bouts of harmless mischief that often saw Vivie being chased from the kitchens or having to be coaxed out of various hiding places. She was a loving child, who was protective and loving of her siblings especially her elder brother,Loras,who single frailty was being born a dwarf despite his sharp mind and a great heart. One story that is often repeated during family gatherings; is of the time sweet 8 year old Vivi managed to collect a wasps nest into a basket. She had managed to carry the basket into the keep and place it into the rooms of a visiting noble. The mab having spent the day insulting the dwarf fell onto his bed and into the nest. Versillis would watch with pride as his eldest daughter became accomplished in her duties as a lady. The girl throwing herself into her studies, though Vivi would excel in languages, music and art, often helping her mother charm and entrain the guest by playing the harp or violin, singing or relating a tale as early as ten years old. As Vivi grew into woman hood, er father's pride turned to concern as Vivi's charms began to draw the attention of men, questions of the girl's temperament grew into questions of her womanhood. This would come to a head on Vivi's 14th naming day A young squire confessed to Versillis a love for the girl while drunk even challenging the lord for his daughter's hand before the nobles gathered for the event. The squire was dragged from the hall in a mad rage. The next day would see Vivi on the coach to the septery, where she would spend the next five years in prayer and learning her duties as a wife. The death of the king draws near, it has seen the girl recalled home as concerns grow for the realm. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Music, art and all things if high culture. She is fascinated by the history of the Queen of Thorns. Erotic poetry Dislikes Lying Dishonorable people. Cruelty for cruelty's sake. Rudeness Weaknesses Vivi has an aversion to violence, she tends to freeze when met with violence. She is stubborn. Despite her charming demeanor Vivi is rather shy. Category:RP Characters